


What Is Real

by Pixiemixieheart



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, Kitten, Light Angst, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemixieheart/pseuds/Pixiemixieheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200+ give away fic.  Winner asked for an established Fenders (secret) relationship, that have to pretend to own a cat when they’re almost caught. A teeny bit angsty and a whole lot of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomtigers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomtigers/gifts).



> Hellooooo all! Sorry I’ve been kind of awol for a while now. I have been moving house (still am) and I’ve been crazy busy. This is the fic for randomtigers (moustacheleigh on tumblr) who won my 200+ follower giveaway. I hope you enjoy it and that I did your prompt justice! *snicker* Justice hehehe, I love puns :D By the way, you guys should check out their blog on tumblr! Seriously one of my favourite blogs :D *Pixie seal of approval*  
> Also! Many thanks to Six_Lily_Petals for reading through this first and sorting out my terrible spelling mistakes. Love you girly! <3
> 
> Thanks to all who participated in the giveaway and thank you all for reading too! Hugs and cookies for everyone!

_Stupid Hawke..._

Anders tried his best to remove the goo and spider bits embedded in his hair, wincing as his fingers squished against something especially ‘gooey’.

His friends’ talent for finding spiders almost anywhere was astonishing. How the fuck did giant spiders even get into one of the warehouses in Lowtown anyway? If Anders didn’t know any better, he would swear that Hawke had conjured them up just to liven things up a bit after the information they’d received that slavers were in the area proved to be a dud.

“Ugh. Lovely...” Anders unceremoniously dropped the gooey bit (probably better not to dwell on what part of the spider it used to be) on the ground. “I hate Tuesdays.”

Hawke chuckled, clapping his friend soundly on the back.

“Come on, Anders. That was fun! Even Fenris enjoyed it. Just look at how happy he is.”

Anders looked away from the goo at his feet and turned his gaze toward Fenris barely able to stifle a laugh. The elf was absolutely covered in spider guts, his usually pristine white hair covered in black, green and red goo.

“Ecstatic.” Fenris said, deadpan.

“See?” Hawke grinned. “So happy...”

Anders lost his battle trying to keep a straight face and snorted out a laugh.

Immediately, Fenris’ gaze honed in on the blond mage.

“Do you find this funny, Mage?” Fenris snapped, “Do you think it humorous that we have wasted a whole evening searching for slavers that were never here in the first place? You may have had nothing better to do this evening but I had to cancel plans to be here.”

_Oh, it’s like that is it?...Fair enough._

“Plans?” Anders replied, laughing without mirth. “I doubt getting shitfaced on stolen wine classifies as plans, _elf.”_

Anders run his fingers through his (gooey?) hair and stood up from the cargo box he was sitting on.

“And for your information, I had plans too. But you don’t hear me whining about it like a spoilt brat.”

“Ah yes. Of course.  Working on that worthless manifesto that your demon forces you to write until you pass out from exhaustion. _Such important plans...”_

_Worthless? Ouch, that one hurt..._

Fenris’ sarcasm knew no bounds it seems. Anders’ eyes widened briefly conveying the hurt before he schooled his expression back to one of annoyance.

“At least _I_ can write...”

Fenris’ inhaled sharply, and Anders instantly regretted what he’d said...his heart feeling like it had dropped 10 inches right into his gut.

_Shit, Too far..._

Hawke, sensing that this would not end well, took the opportunity to stand between them.

“Woah! Okay. Enough! Seriously guys...Just _once_ it would be nice to go on a mission and NOT have you fight like cats and dogs.”

Fenris turned on his feet and walked out of the warehouse without another word. Anders watched him leave. It took ALL the strength he possessed to stay put instead of running after the elf.

Hawke sighed and shook his head.

“Want me to walk you home, Anders?”

“It’s fine, Thanks. I think I’ll take a walk before I head back to the clinic anyway.”

“Fair enough.” Hawke bent down to pick up his staff from the floor. “Oh, and Anders. That was mean. You’re better than that.”

Anders hang his head in shame.

“I know.” He answered, feeling like absolute shit.

He hadn’t meant it. It was part of the game after all. The constant back and forth, the bickering he and Fenris always....No.

Just because Anders hadn’t meant it, didn’t mean he hadn’t done wrong. Not being able to read and write was a touchy subject for Fenris, just as Mage rights was for him. Sure, Fenris hit a sore spot saying his manifesto was worthless but still...

Anders opened the door to the warehouse and head out in the direction of Hightown. Whatever else, he wouldn’t be able to rest until he apologised.

******************

It was starting to get dark by the time Anders arrived in Hightown. The lanterns that lined the streets had already been lit and cast a soft shadow on the cobble stones as he walked. Maker he _hated_ arguing with Fenris. (Not that anyone would believe that.)

Finally arriving at the door of what was once Danarius’ (May he rot in the Void for all eternity) Mansion, Anders tested the lock and found the door open. You would think Fenris, with his paranoia (is it really paranoia if people were actually out to get you?) would remember to lock the door.

“Fen?” He called out as he stepped inside, knowing from experience it was never a good idea to accidentally startle the elf. “Look, I didn’t... I’m sorr...Ooomph!”

Anders suddenly found himself pushed up against the wall, a whole lot of elf pressed up against his body and warm lips covering his. The kiss was intense...hungry. Lyrium etched fingers carding into his hair and gripping tightly. Too soon, Fenris pulled away.

“Welcome home....You taste of spider...” Fenris said, looking somewhat disgusted.

“Well, you didn’t give me a chance to get a bath before you tried to eat my entire face, love. What exactly were you expecting?”

Truth be told, he loved how Fenris could never seem to get enough of him. The elf’s impatience had almost got them caught on more than one occasion. Often times pulling him in for a quick yet passionate kiss when they were out on the field and the others weren’t looking. There was also that one time Fenris sneaked into the tent Anders was sharing with Hawke and...Well, let’s just say that it is a good thing Hawke is not a light sleeper.

“Hm. I approve of bathing. Come, I will assist.” Fenris said taking a hold of Anders hand and pulling him toward the bathroom.

“Wait. Fenris. About before...I’m sorry...I didn’t mean it. The Writing thing.. I..”

Fenris stopped walking. Suddenly turning to face the mage, causing Anders to bump smack into his chest.

“Ok. Ow...” 

“What are you babbling about? The arguments. They are not real. Did you think you hurt me with your words?” Fenris asked, his green eyes searching Anders’ honey brown ones.

_Well...now I feel a little stupid..._

“No...Yes...Maybe?” The Mage answered, somewhat sheepishly.

Fenris sighed, and pulled Anders towards him into an embrace.

“Fool, Mage. If we are to keep our relationship a secret, it is imperative that our arguments appear real. It is an act. Nothing more. This.” Fenris pressed his lips against Anders gently, holding the mage lightly by the nape of his neck. “ _This_ is real. Never forget that.”

Anders’ heart melted.

Maker Fenris knew exactly how to turn his knees to jelly. The Mage smiled widely, pressing another soft (almost chaste) kiss to the elf’s lips and felt the elf’s posture stiffen slightly. Pulling back, he looked into Fenris’ eyes, a knowing smile forming on his lips.

“You’re disgusted because I still taste of Spider aren’t you?”

“I did not want to spoil the moment.”

Anders chuckled.

“Yep. Thought so. Bath?”

“Please.”

*******************

“Wait right there Hawke!” Fenris yelled, fumbling as he struggled to pull his breeches up his not yet dry legs. “I am not decent!”

“Oooh! Really?” Hawke’s bellowing voice carried easily into the first floor bathroom from downstairs in the hall where he (hopefully still) waited. “How do I know you’re not being coerced into saying that so that I don’t check upstairs and catch the slavers trying to take you red handed? Maybe I should go take a peek just to make sure you’re all right!  ”

“You will remain downstairs if you value your life, Hawke!”

Fenris pulled at his breeches more forcefully. Taking a bath together had seemed like such a good idea at the time...

“I’ll turn him into a toad if he comes in here and see’s you naked, I swear.” Anders whispered pulling his robe on over his head.

“You can do that?” The pulling at Fenris’ breeches stalled momentarily as the elf gawked at his lover.

“Of _course_ not.”  Anders rolled his eyes. “Oh, For Andraste’s sake, Fen. Let me help you.”

Anders proceeded to pull at the back of Fenris’ breeches whilst Fenris continued pulling at the front. Thankfully, the infernal thing finally started to move up.

“You and your leather fucking breeches...” Anders mumbled, mostly to himself.

“Shut up.”

With a final hard pull, Fenris’ shame was at last covered as if nothing had ever happened.

The elf slid his fingers into Anders hair, cupping the back of the Mages’ head and pulling him in roughly for a quick kiss.

“Sneak out the back door if you can and wait in the garden. I will come and get you when he’s gone.”

Fenris slipped his sleeping shirt over his head just as he ran out of the bathroom , making his way quickly down the Main staircase.  Despite his threats, Hawke had not moved from the hall.

“Why are you here, Hawke?” Fenris attempted to appear calm even though his heart was going a mile a minute.

“You seem a little flustered, Fenris. What exactly _were_ you doing in there? Thoroughly cleaning one part of your body significantly more than the rest eh? ”Hawke waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Ugh. You need to spend less time with the whore, Hawke. Your mind is in the gutter far too often these days.” Fenris answered, clearly unimpressed.

“Not going to give me details then? ”

Fenris  simply stared back at Hawke deadpan, until the burly mage realised there would be no elaboration on the elf’s bathroom.

 “Aww. Fine then.” The burly mage pouted theatrically. “Spoilsport.”

“I don’t have all day, Hawke. What do you want? I refuse to go on another mission tonight if that’s..”

Hawke waved his hand dismissively, back to his usual disposition in less than a second.

“Nah, I just wanted to check up on you. Anders _was_ a little harsh.”

_Ah..._

“I’m fine. I refuse to allow the words of an _abomination_ to affect me in any way.”

“Sure?”

“Positive.” Fenris answered crossing his arms over his chest.

“You know, Fenris. Anders is a good guy. If you gave him a chance maybe...”

The sound of something breakable (probably a vase) crashing on the floor and shattering stopped Hawke midsentence.

“Wait, what...”

 “That is the cat. Ignore it.”

_“_ You.” Hawke raised an eyebrow. “Have a cat?”

“Yes.”

“You took in an animal?... _Willingly?_ ”

_Vishante Kaffas!_

“Yes.” Fenris answered, betraying none of the inner ‘holy fuck what did I just say?’ thoughts going through his mind just then.

“You....”

“I can have a cat.” Fenris stated, standing up straighter, almost daring Hawke to challenge him.

“Did you...does it have a name?” Hawke asked, still looking sceptical.

“Billy.”

Hawke mouth opened in shock.

 “You. Have a cat...and you named him Billy?”

“I do not believe I stuttered, Hawke.”

************

“I can’t believe you actually told Hawke that you had a cat.” Anders laughed as they lounged on the newly bought chaise long in the newly refurbished library (Anders refused to live in squalor and had cleaned up Fenris’ Mansion since moving in). “AND that you named it Billy...I mean, _Billy_? ”

“I wouldn’t have had to think of a name on the spot if you hadn’t broken that vase with your inept sneaking. In any case, it is by far a better name than ‘Ser Pounce-a-lot’”

“Hey, Pounce loved his name.” Anders stood and stretched his arms high above his head (not unlike a cat himself) “Actually, Why _don’t_ we have a cat? The mansion‘s more than big enough and I miss having a cat to pet and cuddle.”

Fenris expression deadpanned and he looked away from his lovers face.

“No.”

“Please?”

“I said, No. There will be no cat in this house.”

“You won’t even talk about it?....Simply ‘No’… Just like that?” Anders asked, feeling the anger start to bubble up in his gut.

“Just like that.” Fenris stated in a manner that declared this topic closed.   

Anders fumed. Where did Fenris get off thinking that he was the only one who had a say in this. Anders wanted a cat, dammit! At the very least Fenris should have the decency to listen to his reasons why. Unwilling to let it go, Anders continued.

“I live here too, Fenris! You can’t just decide everything on your own. If you can give me a valid reason why you don’t want a cat, then I’ll drop it. But this whole ‘controlling’ me thing you have going on is getting a little bit old, honestly. I want a cat. You don’t. Fine. So let’s talk about it. But refuse sit here, nodding like a good boy and accept whatever you decide just because you said so!”

“You think I am controlling?” Fenris stood to face Anders, giving the mage his full attention. “You don’t know what being controlled is truly like, Mage.”

“Oh, we’re back to Mage, are we?” Anders seethed. “Don’t tell me I don’t know what being controlled is like, Fenris. Don’t you _dare_ pull the slave card with me. It wasn’t the same, sure. But I was a slave too. It’s not _that_ kind of being controlled that I’m talking about and you know it! You always do this. _You_ decide what’s what without a single care for what I want or my needs.”

Fenris pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger taking a calming breath.

“You honestly believe that I do not care about your needs? Get your coat Anders.”

“What why? Are we going somewhere?”

“Yes.”

Right now?”

“Right now.”

*********

Anders followed behind Fenris in silence. He had absolutely no idea where they were going or why. Fenris refused to say anything, simply telling Anders to ‘wait and see’. Whatever else, he trusted Fenris. Sure, he was still angry that the elf refused to discuss the ‘cat matter’ as he had decided to refer to it in his head. But deep down, Anders knew that the prickly elf did care about Anders’ needs….Probably.

They took the stairs down towards the Alienage, coming to a stop only when they reached a door on the left side of the district.

Fenris knocked on the door and waited.

“Fen…”

“Hush.”

The door opened and a young boy, no more than maybe eight or nine years old stood looking up at them.

“Oh, Um…You can’t take him yet. Mama says he’s still too little.”

_what? Take who?_

“We only wish to see him. Would that be acceptable?”

The little boy beamed, grinning widely at The Tevinter elf.

“Sure. I think he’d like that. Let me just ask Mama, Okay?”

“Of course.” Fenris answered. A kind smile on his lips as the little boy scurried away with cries of ‘Mama, Fenris is here.’

What in the Void was happening? Fenris being _nice_ to a small child? Maker, just Fenris talking to a small child…Who were they here to take? It made no sense….

“Okay, who are you and what did you do with my prickly elf boyfriend?” Anders asked Fenris, trying to keep the tone light. But truth be told, he was starting to feel a little bit worried not to mention confused.

Before the Tevinter elf could answer an elven woman came to the door, wiping her hands on her apron.

“Evening Fenris. Well, don’t just stand there. In you come. Is this the friend you told me about?” She asked moving to the side to allow them entry.

“Yes. This is Anders.”

“Good to meet you, Messere.” She smiled, extending a hand (somewhat covered in flour) towards Anders who promptly shook it.

“Nice to meet you too?” A quick glance at Fenris revealed the white haired elf was now was smirking smugly at him.

_Smug bastard...what’s he planning?_

“Ah, here he is now.” The elven lady said moving back. “You should be able to take him home with you in about two weeks.”

The little boy walked right up to Anders, holding something tiny and fluffy in his hands…

_Is that?_

“I didn’t name him yet because Mama said you’d wanna do that. I’ve just been calling him squeaky. Cos, you know, he squeaks a lot. The others don’t squeak so much.” The little boy shrugged handing the little ginger kitten over.

Anders looked down at the little kitten in his hands feeling….overwhelmed.

Fenris had arranged to get him a cat….The cutest, most perfect little kitten in the whole of Kirkwall, Thedas probably. How long had the elf been planning this?

“But…You said that we couldn’t get a cat.” Anders blurted out.

“I was lying, _obviously_. I wanted to surprise you.”

“And I had to run my big mouth and ruin it… Maker Fen, I’m so sorry. He’s perfect…You’re perfect … I just….”

The elven woman discreetly shooed the little boy out of the room, following after and closing the door in an effort to give two men some privacy. Fenris waited until the door was closed to continue.

“There is no need for you to apologise. There are times where I have made decisions that will affect us both without consulting you. It is wrong of me and I am working on it. But not once, have I ever made a decision without thinking about your needs, Anders. I want you with me, I want you safe and above all I want you to be happy.”

Anders heart felt far too full to be contained in his chest. Maker how he loved this elf. 

“You’re far too good to me, love.” Anders said, smiling affectionately and petting the kitten in his hand when the little fur ball suddenly squeaked happily.

“How about that? He does squeak.” Anders chuckled.

“Evidently.” Fenris commented, looking a tad bit worried. “That may become annoying…Is that noise usual with kittens?”

“Ah he’ll grow out of it, I’m sure.” Anders leant forward and kissed Fenris tenderly. “Thank you, Love. I can’t wait till we can take Billy home with us.”

“Billy?” Fenris raised an eyebrow and Anders laughed.

 “Hey, don’t look at me like that. Accidentally or not, you’re the one named him. It’s entirely your fault, Ser.”

Fenris wrapped an arm around his Mage, pulling the blond close against his side just as Billy squeaked once again.

“I believe it is your fault for breaking that vase.”

“Sure, go ahead and believe that if it makes you feel better.”

“It does and I shall.” Fenris smiled genuinely and Maker did his whole face light up when he did that.

Truly, Anders was blessed. Not only did he have the most wonderful, thoughtful and breathtaking boyfriend anyone could ever ask for, but now he had the cutest, most beautiful kitten to call his very own as well.

Okay, the naming situation was a little unfortunate.

Ser Squeaky-Grabbypaws would have been a much more appropriate name.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT LEIGH! :D hugs and cookies for all! <3


End file.
